The Enrichment, Training, and Outreach Program of the DRTC orchestrates a broad range of essential DRTC activities that greatly enhance and enrich the research and training environment at Vanderbilt, and in combination with the Administrative Core, that also facilitates cooperative activities and interactions of the Vanderbilt DRTC with other academic medical centers. The target audience of DRTC efforts to enhance the research and training environment is not only DRTC-affiliated investigators, but also their students and postdoctoral fellows, and other members of the Vanderbilt scientific community. The DRTC has multiple mechanisms for achieving these goals, including a weekly seminar series, an annual Diabetes Research Day, and symposia on specific research areas. Furthermore, as part of the Vanderbilt DRTC's mission to promote the education and training of scientists and health professionals, the DRTC is affiliated with three diabetes-related training grants and assists in additional training venues. Plus, the laboratories of DRTCaffiliated investigators provide the scientific home for 83 graduate students and 101 post-doctoral fellows. Substantial resources provided by Vanderbilt augment the enrichment funds supplied by the DRTC grant.